


Ushijima Headcanons

by ChaoticUnknown



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticUnknown/pseuds/ChaoticUnknown
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons that I came up with for Ushijima!
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181306
Kudos: 4





	Ushijima Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my Ushijima headcanons! Keep in mind that I haven't really watched too far into the anime, so if any of these end up being stated in the anime (which I doubt will happen, but anyway) just remember that it wasn't on purpose. Anyway, thank you for reading this and enjoy!

-Watches the News as a form of entertainment

-Doodles/sketches in his free time

-Likes that Tendou can usually read what he is feeling so he doesn't have to talk much

-Doesn't really talk unless he needs to or has something important to say

-Has a mild fear of heights

-Tendou once basically dragged him onto the Farris Wheel at an amusement park. The whole time he was trying not to look down and clutching the sides of the booth/seat thing for dear life

-Doesn't pay for premium music because he finds the advertisements interesting and doesn't mind them

-Almost every song he listens to was recommended to him by Tendou

-When he goes to the store, he reads the ingredients on the back of packages before putting them in his cart

-Has a list and a clear plan when going to the store and never gets anything unnecessary 

-Doesn't abbreviate anything while texting 

-Doesn't use slang words while texting (or at all, basically)

-Doesn't walk and use his phone at the same time, he either stops or puts his phone away

-Is very observant, but can sometimes get carried away or focused on something and become less aware of his surroundings

-Goes to bed relatively early and tries to convince people he knows to do so as well

-Smells kinda like coffee even though he doesn't drink it at all. Nobody really knows why.

-Finds Tendou interesting and doesn't mind listening to him talk

-Isn't really good at writing but he doesn't mind

-His house is extremely tidy

-Things calm him when they are in order or are organized. If it is something he can't change, then he just learns to work around it.

-Has a certain routine that he does every day to a 'T'

-Reorganizes his room when he is stressed

-Doesn't try too hard on his appearance and still has people tripping over themselves for him

-Lowkey oblivious to any romantic advancements anyone makes

-Doesn't realize anyone has feelings for him until Tendou or someone else points it out

-Doesn't get flustered easily

-would read a math textbook in his free time 

-If he ever got in a relationship he would be super sweet and caring and just so genuine (can you tell I'm simping rn?)

-Nobody knows his sexuality and nobody asks either. If someone _did_ ask him though, he would answer without hesitation or fear of what they might think. He would answer it as if someone asked him what color the sky was.

-People that are self-obsessed kinda tick him off, but he doesn't show or say it.

-Can't read social cues to save his life, which ends up making him seem kinda awkward

-Doesn't get embarrassed easily

-Is the kind of person that would comfort someone by just being near them. He wouldn't even have to say anything, but his presence alone can make someone feel better.

-Participated in different sports throughout his childhood, when he played volleyball for the first time he immediately fell in love 

-Didn't have many friends as a kid, but he didn't mind at all

-When he gets older, he would never touch alcohol or drugs or anything of the sort. He doesn't shame anyone that does those kinds of things, but he just quietly disapproves.

-Has a soft spot for children

-If a child smiles at him, you better believe that he smiles at them back because he feels that he should do his part to make the children see the world as a safe place

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have for now, but if I think of more I'll add them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and that you have a safe and wonderful day/night/afternoon/evening!


End file.
